1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to thin-film capacitors and manufacturing methods thereof.
2. Related Background of the Invention
As with a laminated ceramic capacitor, for example, described in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-155118), a configuration is known wherein a dielectric layer and an internal electrode layer are alternately deposited to form a multilayer laminated body and wherein on both ends of this laminated body the internal electrode layer is connected to an external electrode.